Gil
by xoxoPAUxoxo
Summary: She was jealous of the blonde. GSR.


**Disclaimer – **I do not own CSI; they belong to Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony Zuicker and other entities. I just borrow them for fun; this story is not for profit.

**Rating – **K

**Genre** **- **General

**Summary – **She was jealous of the blonde. GSR.

**Spoilers – **Minor 1x22 Evaluation Day.

**A/N –** A million thanks to my beta **Melody425** for the amazing work she did, and believe me it was a lot of work; and super special thanks to **louised**, it's because of her kind words that I keep writing, You Rock Girl! Still, I'm not good with sharing so… All mistakes are mine, enjoy!

**Gil**

I was so proud to be the only one that called him _Gil_; at least that was what he said when we first met.

"My name is Gil Grissom, but everyone calls me Grissom," he smiled at me, it wasn't a full smile, but it was more of a smirk.

"In that case I'll call you Gil; it will make me feel special." I gave him my most flirtatious smile.

I'd always been good with names and faces. I guess that makes me good at what I do.

I was in Gil's office when she came in; she was blonde and kind of pretty. To this day I remember her name.

"Gil, I've been looking for you," she stopped mid sentence and looked at me. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize you had company. I'll come back later."

She left us alone, and that's when I realized that I wasn't the only one to call him Gil. I almost confronted him about it, but I held back. I was jealous because I wasn't the only one, maybe I never was the only one, but when I thought I was, I felt special.

I'm pretty sure that at one point he felt attracted to me, but the fact that I was married and then divorced made things difficult for him. He's never been a people person. I still remember when we first met; he was more exited about the bug in the jar than he was about me. Sorry, _insect _in the jar, he corrected me about it.

I don't take it personally; his devotion to his job makes him attractive to me. Well, not always, he does get obsessed about his job, and that's frustrating, but he looks so handsome when he is analysing evidence.

So here we are, working together again. I shouldn't be here, I finished my part a long time ago: paperwork and everything; but here I am, standing way too close to him, invading his personal space.

He doesn't notice, or at least pretends not to, I don't care. From where I'm standing I can smell him, he's not wearing cologne, it's his own scent and I love it.

He bends over and I take a look; he's wearing jeans today, and to be honest they fit perfectly, making his butt look…yummy. I know that I'm a grown woman using that word and I could use other words like delicious, delectable, appetizing, luscious, or gorgeous, but somehow I feel like yummy is the perfect way to describe it. It just makes you want to grab it and…

A knock comes from the door, and I'm still looking at his butt. Gil and I look up when we hear a female voice.

"Griss, there you are," she smiles at him, and he smiles at her, not a smirk or a half smile, but a full smile that reach his eyes. I'm jealous because we've known each other for years and he's never smiled at me like that.

I wished that I would've called him Grissom instead of Gil, so maybe when I said Griss; he would smile at me like that, but maybe not.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" he walks towards the door, leaving my side. "I thought we would meet after shift?"

She ignores his questions and turns to me. I remember her.

"Hello Dr. Miller, it's nice to see you again." She's smiling, an honest smile, and I'm surprised because it's been a long time since an honest heart felt smile was directed towards me.

"Hi Ms. Sidle, Sara Sidle. Right?" I shake her hand.

"No," his voice startles me, but I'm pretty sure that she's Sara Sidle because I'm always good with names. She's the one that got emotional over the gorilla, in fact, she even asked for its ashes.

"Grissom," he says, and I still don't understand. My confused face must've been a clue because he continues, and explains, "Sara Grissom."

"Oh." That's all I can say. I have a PhD for Christ sake! And, "oh" is the only word I can articulate. I'm not sure if it's even considered a word.

"Your shift ended four hours ago," Sara _Grissom_ said, "we're going to be late."

"I didn't realize, I don't want to keep Aimee waiting," he rests his hand on her abdomen, and I notice the bump there. I also notice that she's not fat, she's pregnant.

Both of them leave not long after.

I walk to the parking lot feeling stupid; after all I was going to ask him out. I turn to the left, and in front of a SUV I see the blonde, Catherine Willows, and she's in the arms of CSI Brown.

I can't believe that all this time I was jealous of the blonde.


End file.
